Sullen
by manarchronism
Summary: Blonde. That is what she is. Such a goddamn blonde.


This is the end of the three parter. Thanks to those who followed through with it. I'm going to begin some other projects later. I didn't put these stories together because I feel that they are different things entirely. Not a single one of them should be overshadowed by the others, so they stand as persepectives. I personally think every one of them is being right in their own way.

My personal favorite is Purpose. It sets the others in motion, and I guess it's Blossom's way of fulfilling the role she was meant to have:leader. I'm not new to this Fanfic stuff too. I had changed my name and deleted my stories. I was an angst filled 14 year old with sad stuff going on. But now I'm a overzealous 'privileged' fifteen year old. (And yes, I am bringing 'Uncanny' back Fairly Odd Parents fans- with vengeance.)

And before you nag about my generation, please take the time to read my work first. It's not the best, but maybe you can learn a few things.

* * *

Justice...is a lie.

* * *

Seasons change, from Winter to Spring, then from Spring to Summer, to Summer then Fall, finishing with Winter. An entire year goes through less changes then she had after the 'incident'. She can't say accident. Accidents are mistakes; this incident was on purpose.

Someone died.

She knows who died. She just refuses to say their name. Tears well up in her eyes at the mention of said person.

The grey sweater covers her upper body fully. Her dark washed jeans call no attention, along with her newly dyed brown hair. Black contacts take in the view of the girl in the hot chocolate, she can't recognize who it is. But she remembers that she was once a powerpuff girl, back when it meant something. Back when it was a group who fought for justice. Back when...they were in the 'right'.

Well, she figured it still was. Justice is not a word one can take and define. Justice is on a spectrum, really.

The evergreen's needles poke against the wall, scraping it a bit. The Christmas tree is missing the pink tinsel this year, she acknowledges. The 'star' atop the tree is a bow. A pink _special_ bow. She hopes the needles poke holes into it. To destroy it. The warm vanilla scent in the house soothes her rage, as Princess Morbucks has another eggnog drinking contest with Butch-to see who'll get drunk first. She also sees a giggling Buttercup, enjoying her holiday.

With a sigh, she sets her head against the headrest. The cheers of the two rowdyruffs and the prestigious Morbucks echoed through the house. She squeezes her hands over her ears, blocking out the joyous holiday songs playing on their television. She notices a huddled form in the blanket on the sofa adjacent to her.

Her eyes widen, she thinks sees the scene of the incident. But it is him. Just Brick, Her eyes soften as his droopy eyes meet hers And he looks down immediately. He is defeated entirely.

She stands up and gets the ladder to remove the bow off of the tree. Approaching him with a smile, he sits up, she removes his hat, and ties the bright red bow into his hair. His cheeks flush. A tear falls accidentally as she is stunned by his small smile. That was thanks enough. She will not push him futher.

"Merry Christmas. Brick."

The incident did justice in some right- _not really_.

* * *

Desires...do die (eventually).

* * *

Her rainboots dig into the dirt as she walks across the playground. Her eyes capture the less grand looking Townsville. It seems to be unevolving by the second. The sidewalks are covered with muddy puddles and the streets are a layer of broken tar.

The cigarette in her hand burns brightly in the mist. Illuminiating her through the fog. Her black contacts are too foggy, so she takes them off.

Bright baby blue capture the mist, and the dark blue beyond them. They echo back at her. She can see another cigarette in their owner's hand as well.

His bright blond hair sticks out like a sore thumb, and her old memories burst to life, causing her to frown a little.

She shakes them off and moves towards the isolated boy and gives him a weak smile as she pulls out another cigarette. The one in her hand falls to the floor, then she stomps it out.

"Got a light?"

He takes his own and puts it against hers, starting a small light. They share a small smile as their embers fall to the dew covered grass.

* * *

She was almost there...almost beautiful.

* * *

She kept on seeing Boomer. She did it because she felt like they were more alike than she ever thought. They were good friends.

Well, they were more than good friends. They were counterparts. They were the same. But they didn't love each other.

They both knew that. They know they wouldn't last. As to why, it was complex. But they both knew they didn't want to be forever together.

Those two lines wrecked her life and his at once. Those two lines, shining like cigarettes in the foggy wind. Those two lines meant the end. She had hidden it from the Professor, and Boomer along with Buttercup did all they could to help.

A heavy sigh realeased as she picked up her pen, writing her resume for a job. She was going to be an engineer. Maybe she would build something. Maybe she could rebuild something.

Perhaps, she could rebuild her family.

* * *

On a naked branch, a bud bursts to life.

* * *

Wails echo through the Utonium household. Bubbles' eyes light up as the baby's bright blue eyes shine right back at her. They aren't innocent. They are immature. She cannot ever mistake immaturity for innocence. They had already lost someone that way.

A cup of coffee reaches her lips as she stares into the crib below. The child is crying. With a sigh, she turns to pick up it's bright pink pacifier. Bubbles can't help to let a single tear slip.

All this time. She was a follower. She followed the norm. She was a statistic, a mom in her twenty's who got accidentally knocked up. A blonde young mother. A blonde.

The child's cries obstructed her train of thought. Turning her attention to the baby, her eyes grew soft.

"There there Blossom, I'm here to help you this time."

 _No. Not Really_.


End file.
